Promesa de Navidad
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Tres años pasaron desde que la cuarta guerra termino y Naruto se encontraba viajando por las naciones buscando algo que le faltaba en su vida, cuando decide ir al País de los Demonios para visitar a Shion, la sacerdotisa decide que es hora de revelar sus sentimientos, esperando que la magia de nochebuena haga su tarea- NaruShion K


¡Wassup a todo el mundo y Feliz Navidad! Kamen Rider Predator ha llegado para mostrarle en un especial de Navidad que he estado trabajando en secreto para que lo lean. Esta historia será un NaruShion, ya que es una pareja poca usada pero a la vez son interesantes, espero que sea de su deleite y que dejen sus review si les, gusto, de paso les aviso que para Enero del nuevo año se viene las continuaciones de Zorro de la Niebla y Enigma, El Coordinador Pokémon, nos leemos luego.

-Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

 _-"Blah blah blah"_ (Personas pensando)

* * *

Promesa de Navidad.

Han pasado casi tres años desde que la cuarta guerra se acabó gracias a los esfuerzos de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe que venció a dos de los más poderosos oponentes de la historia; Madara Uchiha y Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Actualmente las aldeas ninjas como el resto de las naciones vivían en paz y armonía, en alguna parte de la frontera del País de los Pantanos, se encontraba el rubio Uzumaki caminando sin rumbo alguno.

Naruto tomo la decisión de viajar por los países para ver a sus viejos amigos que conoció en sus misiones pasadas. Pero la verdad de por qué se encontraba viajando era buscar la felicidad que tanto quería. A pesar que en Konoha se ganó el respeto que tanto quería y de ser el próximo Hokage, a el le faltaba una cosa, y eso era afecto. No el tipo de afecto que le demostraban los aldeanos, él quería otro tipo de afecto, y ese era el amor de una mujer.

En tan solo pensar en eso lo deprimía mucho, aun recordaba como Hinata le declaro su amor antes y después de la guerra, pero el tuvo que rechazarla porque solo la quería como una amiga y nada, lo bueno es que ambos siguieron siendo buenos amigos. Con Sakura era otra cosa, el dejo de quererla después de que ella confeso que seguía amando a Sasuke a pesar de todo, pero el Uchiha no pudo aceptarla debido a que días después de la confesión de Hinata, él y la Hyūga comenzaron una relación. Para la pelirosa fue un golpe fuerte de que sea rechazada por Sasuke, pero lo fue más cuando Naruto también la rechazara, fue tanta su desesperación y rabia que abofeteo al rubio para gritarle que lo odia y que no quiere volverlo a ver. Al final las palabras de Sakura se cumplieron, Naruto dejo la aldea para hacer un viaje por el mundo sin que los demás supieran sus motivos.

Ahora mismo el Uzumaki seguía caminando por la frontera del País de los Pantanos pensando cuál sería su siguiente parada. En estos dos años Naruto cambio drásticamente, media 1,87 de altura, su peinado había cambiado y ahora le daba una apariencia más maduro pero seguía teniendo el estilo rebelde y en puntas pero con la diferencia de que dos pequeños mechones tocaban su frente. Sus ropas habían cambiado mucho para que no lo reconocieran, ahora llevaba una chaqueta de cuello alto y abierto, dejando ver una camisa negra. Lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y por calzado unas botas de combate shinobi. El rubio ya no llevaba su banda shinobi, pero su chaqueta tenía una placa metálica en el brazo derecho y esta tenía el emblema de Konoha.

-¿Cuál será el siguiente lugar que debo visitar? –se preguntó Naruto sacando un mapa dentro de su chaqueta, dicho mapa tenia marcado varios puntos en donde el visito anteriormente, entre los lugares marcados estaban el País de las Olas, el País del Viento, el País de los Campos de Arroz, el País de las Cascadas, el País del Mar, y por último el País de los Vegetales- he ido a todos lugares que conozco, y no quiero regresar al País del Fuego sabiendo que me podrán encontrar –menciono el. Desde que dejo Konoha, Tsunade ha estado enviando a sus ninjas para que traigan de regreso, y en estos momentos no tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos- lo mejor es que tome otro rumbo que me lleve lejos de Konoha –decía para volver a ver su mapa. De pronto su respuesta la tuvo cuando vio cierto País que visito desde la última vez que tuvo ahí- …El País de los Demonios –fue lo que dijo el rubio al recordar a cierta chica que conoció en ese lugar- ya son casi tres años que no se alguna noticia de Shion, me pregunto ¿Cómo van las cosas allá?

Esa pregunta hizo pensar de como estaría su amiga después de tanto tiempo mientras sonreirá sabiendo cuál era su siguiente parada, y lo mejor de todo es que País de los Demonios quedaba cerca de la frontera.

-Supongo que una pequeña visita sorpresa sería una buena idea –dijo Naruto que cambio de rumbo hacia el País de los Demonios- ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá cuando me vea –menciono el para luego usar el Modo Control de Chakra (N.A: Modo Kyūbi, o Modo Rikudō Sennin como lo llaman algunos escritores) para ir más rápido y ahorrar tiempo. A medida que seguía corriendo a gran velocidad, el rubio tenía el presentimiento de que se le olvido algo muy importante que debe cumplir, pero no recordaba que fue lo que prometió. Al final decidió que más tarde lo recordaría para seguir con su camino hacia donde está la sacerdotisa Shion.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de la sacerdotisa, Shion se encontraba sentada en su trono leyendo unas propuestas de matrimonios que le llegaron de otros países, y como siempre, ella las rechazaba porque no quería casarse con desconocidos. Shion había cambiado demasiado eso tres años, su cabello rubio pálido era mucho más largo y llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, su vestimenta consta de la ropa clásica de sacerdotisa, esas holgadas camisas blancas con el pantalón rojo y holgado relucían su espectacular cuerpo, mientras su calzado esta compuesta por unas calcetas blancas y unas sandalias estilo civil.

-Shion-sama ¿Puede decirme porque rechazo a otro pretendiente? El hijo del Daimyō del País de la Costa era un buen pretendiente -Pregunto uno de los consejeros del palacio con una tranquila voz, al momento de dirigirse a la sacerdotisa-.

-No me casare con un desconocido que solo le interese por mi cuerpo y mis habilidades –respondió Shion que rompía la propuesta en pedazos- ¡y háganme el favor de quemar todas esas propuestas porque no estoy interesada en casarme! –decreto ella a unos de sus guardias que fue a hacer lo que ella ordeno-.

-Shion-sama, sabe que es necesario que se comprometa con alguien. Recuerde que sus poderes deben pasar a la siguiente sacerdotisa –insistió el consejero para convencer a Shion, y como respuesta de ella, le lanzo una mirada fría diciéndole que se callara-.

-Ya les dije que no me voy a casar con un desconocido y punto –sentencio ella- _"solo existe una persona con la que pienso casarme"_ –pensaba ella recordando a la persona que le salvo la vida hace tres años-.

La sacerdotisa no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto desde la última vez que lo vio hace tres años, de cómo su ayuda lograron destruir la guarida de Mōryō junto con el demonio y el volcán. Además que Naruto la había tratado de forma diferente, pues siempre estuvo ahí para protegerla y siempre mirando por ella primero que él. Eso fue lo que cautivo el corazón de la sacerdotisa para enamorarse del rubio Shinobi. Al día siguiente de que el equipo de Konoha se fue, Shion quiso hablar con Naruto sobre la propuesta que le hizo, y de paso ofrecerle que viviera en el palacio pero nunca alcanzo a decirlo porque el grupo se fue temprano en la mañana. Shion se deprimió mucho al ver que persona que la protegió del demonio se fue sin que supiera lo que sentía por el, El tiempo siguió su paso y Shion siguió su trabajo como sacerdotisa y como la nueva Daimyō de su país ayudando a su gente, tal como lo hizo Naruto en el pasado.

 _-"Me pregunto cómo estará Naruto. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ¿se acordara de la promesa que me hizo?"_ –Pensaba Shion con un leve sonrojo adornando su cara en recordar esa promesa- _"ahora que lo pienso bien, fue una propuesta muy rápido y atrevida, pero no pude evitar pensar en cómo sería tener un hijo con el"_ –siguió pensando, y a la vez se imaginaba el cómo sería estar casada con el rubio Uzumaki-.

Ese bello momento no duro mucho hasta que uno de los guardias del palacio apareció para interrumpir los sueños de la sacerdotisa.

-¡Shion-sama, hay un sujeto que acaba de llegar al palacio! ¡Dice que viene a visitarla! –anuncio al guardia para romper la burbuja de sueño en que Shion estaba-.

 _-"¡POR QUE TIENEN QUE ARRUINAR EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE TODOS!"_ –Pensaba la sacerdotisa más que cabreada- sea quien sea, díganle que estoy muy ocupada para atenderlo. Y si es otro mensajero trayendo una propuesta de matrimonio, échenlo a patadas del país –ordeno ella muy molesta-.

-¡Pero Shion-sama, esa persona se trata de Konoha no eiyū (El Héroe de Konoha) Naruto Uzumaki! –Menciono el guardia para que el corazón de la sacerdotisa se ponga a mil al escuchar el nombre de Naruto-.

-¿N-N-Naruto está aquí? ¿¡Dices que Naruto está AQUÍ, en MI palacio!? –Exclamo Shion muy nerviosa para que el guardia responde con si, cosa que puso los nervios en punta a la sacerdotisa- _"no puedo creerlo… de verdad Naruto vino a aquí… ¡esto debe ser obra de Kami-sama que ha escuchado mi deseo!"_ –Pensaba ella que comenzó a alegrarse- ¡háganlo pasar, él es un invitado muy importante del País de los Demonios! –Ordeno ella para que el guardia vaya a buscar al Uzumaki-.

Solo pasaron unos minutos para que el guardia regresara con Naruto, y en el momento en que Shion lo vio, un gran sonrojo se marcó en su rostro mientras de que su corazón volvía a latir a mil. Ella no podía creer el gran cambio en el ojiazul estos tres años, estaba más alto, más maduro, y sobretodo tenía un buen físico que se notaba a simple vista.

-Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegra de volver a verte –saludo Shion al rubio sin dejar de admirar el cambio en el-.

\- Hola Shion, ha pasado tiempo -respondió Naruto con su típica forma de saludar, pues estaba pasando su brazo detrás de la cabeza y rascaba su nuca-.

 _-"Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambian"_ –pensó Shion feliz- lo mismo digo yo. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu motivo de tu visita a mi palacio? –pregunto la sacerdotisa creyendo que el rubio vino para cumplir con la promesa de hace tres años-.

\- Bueno, decidí venir a hacerte una visita sorpresa después de mucho tiempo sin vernos -respondió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa-

 _-"¿Solo vino a verme?"_ –La felicidad de Shion se fue cuando Naruto explico el motivo de su visita- _"bueno, al menos él está aquí y puedo pasar un buen rato a su lado"_ –sonrió ella ante esa idea- me alegra de que vinieras Naruto, espero que no tuvieras complicaciones en tu viaje –pregunto la sacerdotisa-.

-Muchas gracias la verdad estoy algo cansado, el camino por el país de los pantanos fue largo y me dejó un poco agotado -Explicó Naruto- creo que pediré una habitación en una casa de huéspedes -argumento el rubio-

-¡Eso no lo permitiré! –Exclamo Shion levantándose de su trono- no voy a dejar que un héroe como tu descanse en un simple hotel. Podrás descansar aquí en el palacio como mi invitado especial –menciono ella con una sonrisa-.

-Vaya… muchas gracias Shion, pero, no me gustaría ser una molestia para ti, pues, estoy seguro que tienes asuntos importantes por resolver y… –En ese momento Naruto fue interrumpido por la chica-.

-No tienes que preocuparte de eso, de hecho acabo de terminar con los deberes del día –menciono Shion- y como te dije antes, eres mi invitado especial –añadió ella para caminar hacia donde esta Naruto- ahora sígueme, te llevare al cuarto de invitados para que descanses, luego de eso tendremos un banquete en honor a ti –dicho eso, Shion se aferró a uno de los brazos de Naruto para guiarlo hacia el cuarto de invitados, sin antes mirar por última vez al consejero del palacio- en caso que otro mensajero llegue con "ya saben que", díganle que ya no estoy interesada –ordeno ella mirando fijamente al consejero-.

-¡Pero Shion-sama, recuerde que es importante que…! –antes de que el consejero dijera algo más, la sacerdotisa y el Shinobi se retiraron dejándolo solo al hombre que suspiraba de forma cansada-.

Shion guiaba a Naruto por los pasillos del palacio para llevarlo al cuarto de invitados para que el rubio descanse. La sacerdotisa no se separaba por nada del brazo del Shinobi disfrutando del momento de estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Mientras los dos rubios seguían su camino, Shion noto que algunas de las sirvientas y mujeres que trabajan en el palacio no le quitaban el ojo de encima a su invitado, cosa que molestaba a Shion. De inmediato ella les lanzo una mirada de "si se acercan a él, las matare" a esas harpías que comprendieron y decidieron seguir con sus deberes.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? -Preguntó Naruto con intenciones de hacer un poco de plática a la rubia sacerdotisa-.

-Etto… las cosas han marchado muy en el país, y todo es gracias a ti –decía Shion- semanas después de la derrota de Mōryō, decidí que la mejor forma de ayudar a mi gente fue brindarle lo que necesitaban ahora que soy la Daimyō. Fue un trabajo difícil hacer mis dos deberes, pero gracias a mis acciones el país está en buen camino –añadió la sacerdotisa orgullosa de su trabajo-.

-Vaya, ahora eres una Daimyō, ahora sí que estoy sorprendido. No esperaba más de ti -Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa provocando un enorme sonrojo en su amiga-.

-Lo mismo digo de ti. Quien diría que la persona que salvo a una sacerdotisa se convierta en el héroe que salvo a todos los países –menciono Shion para que el rubio sonriera de forma nerviosa. Él nunca le gusto autoproclamarse como el más grande héroe, solo quería detener la guerra y que existiera la paz, tal como le hubiera gustado a Jiraiya-.

-No fue nada, solo era mi deber como Shinobi, tenía que proteger a todos los de la alianza y luchar por todas esas personas que son valiosas para mí -Respondió Naruto con satisfacción-.

 _-"Humilde como siempre, sigue siendo el mismo que me enamore"_ –pensaba Shion feliz por Naruto, pero a la vez sentía algo celosa al recordar como las mujeres que no le quitaban la mirada al rubio- _"Parece que Naruto se ha vuelto muy popular entre las chicas. Ahora que recuerdo, él estaba acompañado por esa violenta chica de cabellos rosas y parecían ser muy unidos… ¿¡Unidos!? ¡Oh no! ¿¡Y si ambos ya tienen una relación!?"_ –la atormentada sacerdotisa pensó que su Naruto estuviera con esa chica de mal genio- um… Naruto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pregunto ella mientras que el mencionado le decía que si- acaso… acaso tú y esa chica que te acompaño en la misión de hace tres años… ¿tienen alguna relación amorosa? –fue la pregunta de la sacerdotisa que rezaba que no fuera cierto-.

-Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada, nos dejamos de hablar semanas después de que la guerra termino –respondió Naruto de forma neutra, eso hizo que la rubia se quite un gran dolor en el corazón el pensar que él y la pelirosa estuvieran juntos, pero al mismo tiempo se le hizo muy sospechoso el cambio de humor en su invitado-.

-E…Entiendo, perdón si hice una pregunta que te molesto –se disculpó ella- _"me pregunto, ¿qué fue lo que paso entre ellos?"_ –Pensó de inmediato- etto… no es que quiera seguir molestándote sobre ese tema, pero ¿qué paso entre esa chica y tú para que no se vuelvan a hablar? –ante esa pregunta, el rubio solo desvió la mirada para luego suspirar-.

-Semanas después de la guerra, un viejo amigo regreso a la aldea y fue cuando Sakura le declaro su amor a nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo, lamentablemente para ella Sasuke la rechazo porque el tenia sentimientos por una de mis amigas con quien comenzó una relación a pocos días de haber regresado. Varios días después Sakura me citó para hablar conmigo en el lugar que el equipo nos reunimos, ese día ella me pidió que fuera su novio pero yo la rechace por dos razones –explicó el rubio mientras Shion lo escuchaba atentamente- la primera era que la comencé a ver solo como mi amiga, todo el amor que le tenia se convirtió en amor fraternal. Y la segunda razón fue porque ella estaba despechada y me busco para aliviar su dolor, le dije que no sería su plato de segunda mesa. Después de decirle eso ella me abofeteó y me gritó que me odiaba y que no la volvería a buscar –finalizo el soltando un gran suspiro-.

Para la sacerdotisa, esa confesión fue un gran alivio, pero a la vez estaba molesta por lo que le hizo la pelirosa a su compañero de equipo, ¡y todo porque el dejo quererla! Eso demuestra que era muy infantil para tomarse las cosas de forma seria y profesional.

-Quizás ella no era la persona indicada par a estar a tu lado, tú sabes lo que dicen algunos de que "a veces el primer amor no es lo que uno cree" –decía Shion queriendo animar a su invitado-.

-Creo que tienes razón. Sakura fue un total fracaso, nunca le interese como hombre cuando comenzamos como Genin, ella solo me busco al pensar en mí como una salida fácil –confeso Naruto por primera vez- creo que no eras el uno para el otro, o simplemente no era la chica adecuada para mí.

-O tal vez esté más cerca de lo que tu crees –murmuro Shion sin querer para que apenas el rubio Uzumaki la escuche-.

-¿Dijiste algo? -Pregunto Naruto mirando como Shion se ponía roja y negaba todo de forma nerviosa-

-¡N-No dije, debe ser imaginación t-tuya! –Decía la sacerdotisa muy nerviosa- ¡m-mejor vayamos a-al cuarto de invitados! –dicho eso apresuro el paso para llevar al rubio al cuarto-.

 _-"Estoy seguro que escuche a Shion decir algo, o quizás estoy demasiado cansado y fue mi imaginación"_ -pensó el rubio que acompañaba a la sacerdotisa-.

Minutos después Naruto y Shion llegaron a una gran puerta, y al abrirla, Narro termino encontrando una espacioso habitación. Contaba con un balcón con vista a la aldea, una amplia cama matrimonial, un baño individual y unos roperos.

-Vaya que el lugar es más grande que mi casa -dijo Naruto- muchas gracias Shion, no sé cómo agradecerte esto, si llegas a necesitar algo de mí lo hare sin dudarlo -Dijo el rubio con buena fe-.

-Considéralo como un pago por ayudarme –menciono Shion con un leve sonrojo- si no fuera por ti, jamás llegaría a donde estoy.

-No es nada, es como te digo, yo siempre estaré para ayudar al que necesite mi ayuda, sobre todo si son mis amigos -respondió el rubio para después correr y dar un salto con maroma incluida, para así terminar sobre la cama donde reboto y cayó al piso- ¡ITEEEE! -Se quejó el rubio preocupando a Shion- b-buenos resortes jajajajajaja, no espere que terminara en el suelo -comentó el rubio haciendo reír a Shion al ver lo optimista que su amigo seguía-

-Mejor dúchate y descansa, que esta noche habrá un gran banquete en honor a ti –menciono la sacerdotisa para luego retirarse de la habitación, pero en ese momento ella quiso comprobar una cosa- Naruto… yo, bueno… quiero saber ¿si aún recuerdas de lo que hablamos ese día? –Pregunto ella muy nerviosa y con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

-¿Hablamos de algo? -Preguntó Naruto confundido mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la barbilla e intentada recordar algo-.

-¡N-No te hagas como si no lo recordaras! ¡Tú ya sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando! –Reclamo Shion muy apenada del tema-.

-Lo digo en serio, no se de lo que estás hablando. Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que mencionas –explico Naruto tratando de recordar que fue de lo que se refería Shion-.

-¿No recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste? –Pregunto la sacerdotisa deprimida, no podía creer que Naruto se olvidara de esa promesa- …no puede ser –decía ella bajando la cabeza-.

-Shion ¿Esa promesa es muy importante para ti? -Preguntó Naruto mirando la expresión de la sacerdotisa-.

-No es necesario… no era tan importante –dijo Shion con una sonrisa triste- lo mejor es que me retire, debo cumplir con mis deberes. Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió para luego retirarse de la habitación- _"quizás Naruto no siente lo mismo que yo siento por el"_ –pensaba ella con mucho dolor en su corazón y dejando solo a Naruto-.

El rubio quedo pensativo mientras intentaba divagar un poco en su pasado con la intención de recordar que era eso que pareció olvidar, pues su respuesta parecia que afecto mucho a Shion. Luego de tanto pensar, prefirió darse una ducha caliente, quizás un baño relajante lo ayude a recordar que fue lo que olvido.

Luego del baño y de no poder recordar esa promesa que le hizo a la sacerdotisa, el oijazul decidió salir a explorar por el palacio con intenciones de conocerlo un poco y así quitarle la molestia a Shion de que lo guiara a su habitación cada vez que se perdiera, pero mientras más avanzaba el rubio no pudo evitar notar algunas decoraciones que llamaron su atención. Dichas decoraciones eran navideñas. Un golpe mental le llego al momento, sacó un pequeño calendario y pudo corroborar que la navidad estaba a solo diez días y él no se dio cuenta por viajar constantemente.

-N-Naruto-sama –decía una voz detrás del rubio que volteo a ver a unas de las sirvientas del palacio que se veía muy apenada y con un gran sonrojo en su rostro- S-Shion-sama me mando a buscarlo p-para avisarle que el b-banquete en su honor –aviso ella de forma nerviosa ya que esta frente al gran héroe que salvo a todas los países-.

-Oh, gracias por avisarme, Maid-chan –agradeció el rubio sonriéndole a la joven sirvienta se sonroje por completo-.

-¡Kyaaaaa! –Grito la sirvienta que salió corriendo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos de la vergüenza-.

-…Um… ¿dije algo malo? –se preguntó el rubio viendo como la sirvienta se alejaba a gran velocidad- mejor voy con Shion, debe estar esperándome y seria de mal educación si llego tarde –dijo para dirigirse hacia donde lo esperaba la sacerdotisa. Pero apenas dio unos pasos para darse cuenta que no tenía ni idea en donde quedaba el lugar que se llevaría el banquete- esperen, ¿¡cómo rayos voy a llegar ahí!? -Grito Naruto tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus ojos estaban blancos de la sorpresa- ¡tendré que buscarlo lo más rápido posible antes que se acaben toda la comida! –Dicho eso, el rubio corrió sin rumbo por el palacio hasta encontrar el banquete-.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del palacio, todos los sirvientes terminaban de colocar los últimos detalles para el gran banquete como las mesas, sillas, platos y cubiertos, y por supuesto, un gran árbol de navidad y hermosas decoraciones. Muchos pensarían que la sacerdotisa y Daimyō del país estaría exagerando en que todos los que trabajaban en el palacio estén invitados para el banquete de esta noche, pero sabiendo que todo esto era para el héroe de la cuarta guerra, nadie desistió la invitación.

-¿En dónde estará Naruto que aún no aparece? Ya debería estar aquí –decía Shion un poco molesta por el retraso de su invitado- y yo que me arregle especialmente para el –murmuro de forma baja para que nadie la escuche-.

La hermosa Sacerdotisa lucia mucho más bella al estar arreglada para la ocasión. Su cabello estaba suelto regalándoles un aire de frescura a quien la viera, lleva un kimono tradicional color morado el cual resaltaba sus curvas pero que mostraba tanto seriedad como belleza pues no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar mucho su cuerpo.

-En serio, ¿Por qué está demorándose? Estoy segura que la sirvienta que mande tenía que traerlo –decía la sacerdotisa que buscaba al rubio, de pronto noto a un pequeño grupo de cuatro sirvientas que estaban hablando de algo de un tema muy interesante-.

-No puedo creer que Naruto-sama este en el palacio, y verlo en persona, ¡es un sueño hecho realidad! –Decía una sirvienta de cabello castaño claro con una mirada de admiración al ver al ojiazul- ¿no creen que se ve divino? ¿Creen que tengan novia?

-Pues yo le mandare mi carta a Santa Claus, y veré si hay posibilidad de que Naruto-sama sea mío -dijo otra sirvienta de cabello grisáceo con ilusión y emoción imaginándose en su habitación con el ojiazul como regalo de navidad-.

-Yo en mi caso yo sería su regalo, después de todo, los chicos buenos merecen obsequios -dijo una sirvienta de cabello negro con una sonrisa al imaginarse desnudo con un listo cubriendo sus partes íntimas-.

-A mí me gustaría que en nuestra primera me lleve a donde vive para que me tome como su mujer –menciono una sirvienta de cabello blanco. Dicho comentario causo que las demás sirvientas y hasta la misma Shion se sonrojaran fuertemente- me pregunto, ¿qué tan bien equipado estará bien? Jejeje –todas las sirvientas y las sacerdotisas casi se desmayan en pensar en el rubio desnudo-.

-Quizás… quizás no fue buena idea… de invitar a las sirvientas –decía Shion que se cubría la nariz con un pañuelo evitando una hemorragia nasal- _"¿será verdad? ¿Naruto si estará bien dotado como ellas lo mencionan?"_ -Se preguntó la Sacerdotisa mientras se imaginaba a Naruto tal y como vino al mundo mientras lo único que cubría su orgullo era una almohada que comenzaba a levantar lentamente dándole el espectáculo de su vida a la joven sacerdotisa-.

-¡Shion! –De pronto los sueños de la mencionada se destruyeron en pedazos y volver a la realidad al escuchar a alguien gritar su nombre-.

 _-"¡Quien se atreve a destruir mi momento feliz! ¡Juro que su cabeza colgara en la entrada del palacio por arruinar mi hermoso sueño con Naruto!"_ –Pensaba la muy enfadada sacerdotisa con una cara de pocos amigos- ¡SEA QUIEN SEAS, HARE QUE TE DEN 1000 AZOTES POR ATREVERTE A…! -En ese momento la sacerdotisa rubia se quedó callada al ver quien la había interrumpido- Na... ¿Naruto-kun? –Decía impactada mientras cierta Hyūga peliazul en Konoha estornudo al haber sido copiada en su frase-.

-P-P-Perdóname Shion, n-no quería hacerte e-e-enfadar por mi r-retraso –se disculpó el rubio completamente aterrado por hacer enojar a su amiga y Daimyō del país-.

-¡Lo siento, Naruto-kun, yo no tenía idea que eras tú! –ahora la que se disculpabas era la sacerdotisa a su invitado especial- _"¡malditos sueños pervertidos!"_ –Se regañó mentalmente por pensar en cosas de temas adultos-.

-E-Entonces, ¿no estas enfadada porque llegue tarde? –Pregunto Naruto a su amiga, la cual le dice que no, y eso fue un gran alivio para el- menos mal, pensé que me azotarías por mi retraso –señalo el sintiéndose mejor de no ser castigado-.

-Lamento si te dije esas cosas, es… es que… -Shion trataba de pensar en algo para no decirle lo que estaba pensando, y en eso se le ocurrió una idea- hace unas semanas envié a unos de mis hombres con un paquete especial para el Daimyō del País del Arroz para una alianzas entre ambos países. Yo les ordenes que tomaran la ruta que les indique, pero ellos decían que era la más larga para llegar al país, pero les dije que era la más segura para que ningún ladrón los atacaría. Pero al final, ellos tomaron otro camino que era más corto, pero terminaron asaltados por un grupo de bandidos y regresaron al palacio con las manos vacías. Me puse tan molesta que les aplique uno de viejos castigos a los que desobedecían a las órdenes siendo azotados en prisión. A eso se debe el por qué estoy molesta, es porque recordé lo que semanas atrás –explico Shion esperando a que Naruto le crea-.

-Eso me recuerda la vez que Baa-chan castigo a dos Jōnin por remover sus botellas favoritas de Sake -explico Naruto con un suspiro nostálgico que le hizo sonreír- los dejo con todos los huesos rotos y un trauma que los obligo a renunciar al programa Shinobi –añadió el dejando helada a la sacerdotisa-.

-Recuérdame no hacer enfadar a esa mujer que llamas "Baa-chan" un día que llegue a conocerla –pidió Shion para luego tomar uno de los brazos del rubio- al menos lograste llegar a tiempo, el banquete empezara en unos minutos –menciono ella con una sonrisa-.

-Tienes razón, seria de mal gusto hacer esperar a los invitados –dijo el ojiazul para ser guiado por la sacerdotisa hacia donde todos los esperaba

El banquete empezó de buena forma, Naruto se acercó a una gran mesa y se sentó al lado de la Daimyō. Las personas que trabajan al servicio de Shion se llevaron una sorpresa de ver al gran héroe de guerra como invitado. Todo el mundo todo asiento mientras algunas sirvientas servían las copas, en eso una de ellas se acercó con un jarrón de vino con intenciones de servirle un poco de vino al ojiazul.

-¿Quiere que le un poco más, Naruto-sama? –Ofreció la sirvienta con una voz sensual con una voz sensual, y de paso se agacho un poco dándole un espectáculo de su escote-.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría –pidió Naruto mirando el escote de la sirvienta, cosa que molesto a Shion que vio lo que estaba haciendo una de sus empleadas-.

-¡Hmp! –bufo ella que movió su pie para aplastar el pie derecho de su invitado con mucha fuerza-.

-¡AARGG! –grito el rubio adolorido, cosas que se ganó la atención de todos que lo miraban preocupados-.

-¿S-Sucede algo malo, Naruto-sama? –pregunto la sirvienta que se veía preocupada-.

-E-Estoy bien, n-no es nada malo –respondió el rubio tranquilamente con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos- s-solo sírveme un poco de agua, por favor –pidió el mientras la chica asiente y va a buscar un jarrón con agua-.

-Te lo mereces por pervertido –murmuro Shion al ojiazul para que el solo la escuche-.

-Entendí el mensaje, no volverá a pasar –dijo el rubio que aprendió, de forma muy dolorosa su error-.

El banquete siguió de forma tranquila, los invitados disfrutaban de los deliciosos platillos que fueron preparados, mientras compartían experiencias tanto laborales como personales, incluso algunas anécdotas divertidas que les ocurrieron con amigos y familia. Shion disfrutaba de las cosas que le contaba Naruto durante sus misiones pasadas y de sus batallas con fuertes oponentes. Cabe decir que la sacerdotisa estaba fascinada escuchando al rubio y de sus viajes, sonreía cálidamente disfrutando las historias de su invitado, mientras que el rubio se sentía como complementado con su amiga, cosa que no le sucedía con la mayorías de sus amigas.

-Atención a todo el mundo, ¿me permite de su atención? –hablo la sacerdotisa que se levantó de su asiento para que todo el mundo le preste atención- primero que nada, les agradezco a todos que tomen su tiempo de venir a este banquete en honor al más grande héroe de la historia. Aquel que arriesgo su para salvarnos a todos sin pedir nada a cambio, también le debemos la paz que hay hoy en todos los países. Todo esto es gracias a Naruto Uzumaki –anuncio la Daimyō mientras todos aplaudían por el ojiazul que se apenaba ante tanta atención- sino fuera por él, ahora mismo no estaríamos disfrutando de esta paz que tenemos. También quiero hacer un agradecimiento personal de mi –siguió hablando para luego mirar a Naruto y dedicarle una sonrisa cálida- como ya sabrán, en el pasado no fui una persona amable. Antes de que conociera a Naruto-kun, trataba a todos de forma egoísta y mostraba falta de atención a los que están a mí alrededor. Pero todo eso cambio para mejor, después de lo que paso con la caída de Mōryō, cambie porque quería ser mejor persona que como sacerdotisa, y gracias a eso las cosas en nuestro país cambiaron desde que me convertí en la nueva Daimyō –nuevamente el mundo aplaudió con más fuerza, cosa que apeno más al héroe de la cuarta guerra- de nuevo quiero agradecerte por todo, Naruto-kun –volvió a hablar la sacerdotisa que se sonrojo bastante por lo que estaba a punto de decir- si no fuera por ti ahora no podría experimentar todos estos hermosos momentos que he vivido.

-Bueno, yo no sé qué decir, pues en ese entonces yo solo pensaba como un chiquillo, pero ahora me alegra haber cumplido con mi deber, pues de no haberlo hecho no habría logrado ver tantos rostros felices esta noche –hablo Naruto apenado por dirigirse ante tantas personas que lo miraban y escuchaban-.

-Na...Naruto-sama, usted ¿p...piensa quedarse en… el palacio? -Preguntó una de las sirvientas de forma nerviosa-.

-No he pensado en eso –decía el rubio tomando una pose pensativa- pero creo que me quedare unos días más, además de que quiero pasar la navidad en este lugar –menciono el haciendo que el corazón de la sacerdotisa late deprisa por esa noticia-.

-¡Naruto-sama! ¡Si le interesa, puedo ser su guía en su estadía en el palacio! –Hablo una de las sirvientas que no tenía vergüenza en acercarse a su héroe y de aferrarse de uno de los brazos del ojiazul-.

-¡Oye tú, que crees que haces! –exclamo Shion molesta de que esa resbalosa este tan apegadita de su invitado-.

-¡Que crees que estás haciendo, Yakumo! –Grito otra de las sirvientas del palacio que aparto a su compañera para luego abrazar a una sorprendido Naruto- ¡yo debería estar al lado de Naruto-sama! ¡Yo lo vi primero antes que todas ustedes!

-¡Eso sí que no, Tomoyo! ¡La única que estará cerca del seré yo! –ahora otra de las sirvientas que llego para abrazar al rubio por la espalda-.

-¡H-Hey chicas! ¡Por favor contrólense! –Pidió el rubio que se sentía incómodo ante tanto afecto de las sirvientas del palacio-.

Shion observaba el espectáculo que sucedía a su lado con una cara de pocos amigos, de cómo sus sirvientas intentaban seducir y coquetearle a su gran amor, ¡y en frente de ella! Ahora mismo se encargaría de enseñarles a esas "harpías" y de ponerlas en su lugar.

-Todas ustedes… ¡ALEJENSE DE EL EN ESTE INSTANTE! –grito la furiosa Daimyō que golpeo la mesa ambas manos para que sus sirvientas se aparten de un impactado Naruto por la reacción de su amiga. Shion respiraba de forma agitada por su repentino estallido de celosa para luego ponerse muy roja por como todos los presentes la miraba- ¡ejem! –Aclaro su garganta para estar lo más calmada posible- me disculpo por mi recién comportamiento. Mejor continuemos con el banquete –dijo ella aun sonrojada por su error-.

El banquete fue un éxito y este término pasando las 11 de la noche, ahora se podía ver como la hermosa Miko estaba acompañando a Naruto por el palacio con intenciones de guiarlo a su habitación.

-Bueno, ya llegamos. Muchas gracias por este banquete y de acompañarme hasta mi habitación, Shion –agradeció el rubio por la amabilidad de su amiga por acompañarlo-.

-Te lo mereces después de todo lo que has hecho por todos –insistió Shion para luego sonrojarte- y sobre lo que paso conmigo en el banquete… lamento si me puse así, e-es la p-primera vez que me p-pongo t-tan molesto –se disculpó bastante nerviosa-.

-Tranquila, no es necesario que te disculpes. No sería la primera vez que me pasa esto –aclaro el rubio para que Shion se tranquilice- cuando visitaba a otras aldeas, muchas mujeres se acercaban a mi pidiendo que saliera con ellas, o en el peor de los casos, que las tome como mis esposas –Shion casi se va de espaldas al pensar cuantas mujeres iban detrás de su rubio- gracias a eso, los líderes y algunos Kage llamaron la atención por los problemas que causaban las mujeres de sus aldeas, al final ya me acostumbre a tanto acosos.

 _-"¡maldita resbalosas!"_ –Pensó con rabia la sacerdotisa- hablare con las sirvientas para que no vuelva a pasar. Bueno, mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que descansar –dicho eso, Shion se acercó hacia Naruto para darle un beso en la mejilla- que duermas bien, Naruto-kun –se despidió y se retiró hacia su habitación a descansar, dejando un sonrojado y sorprendido ojiazul-.

-Si… hasta… mañana… -decía Naruto que se llevó una mano a su rostro, justo en donde su amiga la beso- wooow… eso se sintió muy bien –siguió hablando mientras entraba al cuarto para descansar después de una larga noche-.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente en el palacio con la presencia de Naruto, bueno, no realmente pues las sirvientas seguían con sus insinuaciones al Uzumaki. Shion les puso un castigo no tan fuerte, solamente les hizo una advertencia de descontarle el 40% de su pago si continuaban con eso, gracias a eso la estadía de Naruto fue más tranquila. Durante esos días los dos rubios no se separaban por nada, el ojiazul acompañaba a su amiga a cualquier lado, durante algunas reuniones se ofreció como guardaespaldas para pasar mas tiempo con ella. Para la sacerdotisa fue como un sueño tener a la persona que ama a su lado protegiéndola, tal como en esa vieja película que vio de un guardaespaldas que protegía a una cantante y a la vez ambos comenzaban a enamorarse. Solo en pensar en eso hacía que su corazón latiera deprisa al imaginarse en que Naruto la tomara en sus brazos al estilo nupcial y sentirse segura a su lado.

Hoy era 24 de diciembre, y todo el mundo estaba feliz de que llegara este día porque la pasarían con sus familiares y seres queridos. La tarde se comenzaba a convertir en noche, en el palacio de Shion las cosas estaban muy calladas porque la mayoría estaban en sus hogares, solo algunos guardias y la misma Shion estaban en el palacio. Y hablando de Shion, ella se encontraba en su habitación sentada en un gran sillón viendo un viejo álbum fotográfico vistiendo solo un vestido verde claro de manga cortas que terminaba hasta casi los muslos, gracias a su vestimenta dejaba ver un cuerpo deseable que cualquier mujer mataría por tener. Shion suspiraba de nostalgia viendo las fotos que tenía, y de paso no podía evitar pensar en Naruto, pero a la vez esta dolida de que él se olvidara de la promesa de hace tres años.

-Naruto-kun, acaso la promesa que me hiciste ¿jamás se cumplirá? ¿Simplemente fueron palabras? –decia la sacerdotisa deprimida-

-¿Quién será a estas horas? -se preguntó Shion que se levantó de su sillón para luego acercarse a su cama y sacar un bate de baseball que tenía oculto en caso de visitas no esperadas- espero que no sea otro de los consejeros que viene a hacerme cambiar de parecer sobre casarme -se dijo a si mismo tomando el bate para acercarse la puerta- ¿quién es? Estoy muy ocupada -decía mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta-.

-Shion, soy yo ¿Podemos hablar? -Pregunto Naruto detrás de la puerta, dejando a Shion sorprendida por tal visita inesperada de su amigo-.

-N-Naruto-kun –murmuro la sacerdotisa de inmediato dejo el bate en el luego para abrir la puerta a su invitado- s-si pasa, adelante –decía ella dejando que el rubio entre a su habitación-.

Una vez que la rubia le abrió a Naruto, este paso a la habitación para luego llevarse una gran sorpresa de ver a su amiga tan ligera de ropa.

-Oh. .. Pe… Perdón si te interrumpí. Yo... Yo no sabía que... Estabas do…dormida -se disculpó el rubio con pena y desviando la mirada para que su amiga se mire a si misma y ponerse completamente roja-.

-¡N-No hay problema por esto, y-yo confió en ti! –Respondió Shion apresuradamente que regreso al sillón con Naruto que hizo- y… y dime, ¿a qué vienes? –pregunto ella-.

-Bueno, primero lamento si te interrumpí en algo importante, y segundo es que recordé algo realmente importante y tienes que saberlo -Explico el Uzumaki-.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba viendo unas viejas fotos. Solo lo dije para que no me molestaran mis consejeros –explico la sacerdotisa- y bien, ¿qué es eso que quieres decirme?

Primero necesito que te pongas un abrigo y unas botas, a donde iremos habrá mucho frio -pidió el rubio con una sonrisa, dejando un poco confundida a la sacerdotisa con tal petición que le hizo el Uzumaki-.

-De acuerdo, solo dame un minuto y estaré lista –dijo Shion que se levantó del sillón y fue a su armario. Mientras se colocaba las prendas, la sacerdotisa pensaba sobre qué cosa quiere hablar su amado, de inmediato se le vino la idea de que tal vez Naruto recordó la promesa de hace tres años, cosa que emocionaba más a la rubia- _"¿acaso Naruto-kun recordó nuestra promesa?"_ -Se preguntó a si misma juntando las manos- _"tranquila Shion, tranquila. No necesariamente tiene que ser eso lo que quiere hablar contigo"_ -Pensó ella no queriendo hacerse muchas ilusiones- bien, ya estoy lista.

Una vez que la sacerdotisa estuvo lista, apareció frente a Naruto llevando un abrigo rosado con detalles de medias lunas rojas, este tenía lana en la parte del gorro y las mangas, pero sin duda lo más llamativo era que delineaba a la perfección el cuerpo de la chica.

-Vaya, te ves hermosa -Dijo el rubí quedando sin palabras y sonrojando a la sacerdotisa-.

-Gracias, pero ahora me puedes decir ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? –pregunto Shion, y como respuesta de parte de Naruto fue que él se acercó lo suficiente para rodear con su brazo la cintura de la muy apenada y roja sacerdotisa- ¡o-oye, c-c-crees que e-e-estas h-haciendo! –grito la pobre que no sabía si sentir pena, o de disfrutar de la cercanía con el ojiazul-.

Tranquila, solo respira y cierra tus ojos, te quiero dar una sorpresa- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, que solo sonrojo más a la sacerdotisa-.

-D-D-De acuerdo, c-confiare en ti –dijo Shion cerrando sus ojos y poner su rostro y manos sobre el pecho de Naruto- _"esto es un sueño hecho realidad"_ –pensaba ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara-.

-Hiraishin no Jutsu -dijo Naruto desapareciendo en una estela de luz amarilla. Segundos después el ambiente se puso frio y la Sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de esto- ya puedes abrirlos –pidió el rubio mientras Shion al abrirlos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación ni en el palacio-.

-E… ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué es este sitio? –pregunto la sacerdotisa que no reconocía el lugar en donde estaban-.

-Estamos en el País de las Olas, y este es el puente que fue nombrado con el nombre de la persona que salvo al país de un sujeto que los manipulaba –respondió Naruto que apuntaba a un letrero que está en la entrada del puente-.

-El Gran puente de… ¿¡Naruto!? –Exclamo Shion sorprendida- no me digas que tú eres ese héroe que salvo este país –decía la rubia mientras el rubio se llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza-.

-Lo que ocurrió en este lugar fue mi primera misión cuando comencé como Genin, conocí a dos Shinobi asombrosos, el Shinobi Gatana de la Kubikiribocho, Zabuza Momochi el demonio oculto entre la neblina y al último sobreviviente del clan Yuki, Haku un usuario del Hyōton -Explicó Naruto con nostalgia al nombrarlos- Ellos habían sido contratados por un sujeto llamado Gatou para matar a la persona que construyo el puente. A final de nuestra misión Haku murió para salvar a Zabuza que luego nos ayudó a vencer a Gato y sus hombres que llegaron a la pelea para eliminarnos. Zabuza murió ayudándonos a vencerlos pues no quería que el sacrificio de Haku se viera en vano, y de enterarse que la persona que lo contrato quería eliminarlo. El día siguiente enterramos los cuerpos de Zabuza y su asistente para que descansen en paz, luego pasaron varios días y el puente fue terminado. Años después supe que el viejo Tazuna nombro el puente en honor por ayudar a su gente que se levante y ponerse en contra de Gatou -explicó el rubio con algo de vergüenza-.

-Sin duda eres una persona sorprendente. Incluso desde que fuiste un Genin, salvaste a un país entero en tu primera misión –decía Shion orgullosa de su amado rubio- pero supongo que me trajiste a este lugar para mostrarme el puente, y que se debe a otro motivo –señalo ella recordando el por qué están en este sitio-.

-Veras, hay una razón para que yo te trajera aquí. Lo que ocurre es que estuve pensando mucho hasta poder recordar ciertas cosas del pasado, y recordé la promesa que te hice antes -declaro el rubio sorprendiendo a Shion-.

-¡L-Lo recordaste! ¡Recordaste la promesa! –decía la sacerdotisa entre entusiasmada y asustada. Se sentía feliz de que su Naruto recordara esa promesa tan importante, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que el la rechazara-.

-Así es, recuerdo muy bien nuestra promesa, yo te prometí que te ayudaría a darle tu poder a la siguiente sacerdotisa -Explicó el rubio haciendo que Shion se apenara, tenía el rostro completamente rojo y le salía vapor por los oídos- La verdad, cuando la recordé y comprendí lo que quisiste decir, me pareció algo atrevida la situación -Explicó Naruto a Shion-

-Etto, p-puedo e-explicártelo bien, solo dame una oportunidad para contártelo, pero no te molestes conmigo –suplico Shion con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-Shhhh tranquila -Dijo el rubio colocando suavemente sus manos en los hombros de la rubia sacerdotisa, que comenzaba a tranquilizarse por la tranquila voz de Naruto-

-La razón de por qué te pedí eso… es porque yo… yo… -Shion quiso decirle la verdad pero el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella y las palabras no salían de su boca- _"Esta es tu oportunidad Shion. Has estado esperando por mucho tiempo para encontrarte con Naruto-kun, ¡así que no desperdicies este momento, tu puedes hacerlo!"_ –pensaba la rubia decidida. No perdería esta oportunidad ahora que puede hacerlo- …yo… ¡yo te amo, Naruto-kun! –ella grito lo suficientemente fuerte para que Naruto la escuchara por completo-.

-Oh -Dijo el rubio quedando sin palabras, pues no tenía la más mínima idea de que su amiga estuviera enamorada de el- esto... esto es inesperado -Dijo Naruto mirando a Shion completamente roja por su revelación-

-Lo que dijo es cierto, te amo Naruto Uzumaki, me enamore de ti cuando me protegiste en esa misión. Por eso te pedí esa promesa pensando que si aceptabas, podríamos… tú ya sabes, comenzar una relación… como p-p-parejas –término de explicar la sacerdotisa mirando al suelo apenada de declarar sus sentimientos por el ojiazul-.

Ahora mismo el rubio comprendió todo, y de paso se maldijo de lo despistado que fue en el pasado. Quizás las cosas serían distintas si hubiera aceptado la propuesta de su amiga, mejor dicho, este hermosa y encantadora chica que quería tener una vida los dos juntos, como una pareja feliz-.

-Shion, yo te agradezco mucho el que te fijaras en alguien como yo, jamás se me llegó a pasar por la cabeza que una chica tan hermosa me quisiera de la forma en la que tú lo haces, por favor discúlpame al entender tus palabras tan tarde -dijo Naruto muy avergonzado- Además, creo que en ese momento lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado, pues yo tenía una misión muy importante -Explico Naruto ya que en ese tiempo él tenía que cumplir con lo de traer de regreso a Sasuke-.

-E-Entiendo, sé que estabas muy ocupado en el pasado, pero hoy es distinto –decía la sacerdotisa que se acercó al rubio y mirarlo a los ojos- no quiero insistir con lo mismo, pero ¿te gustaría cumplir con esa promesa?

-Shion-chan –la rubia sintió gran alegría cuando Naruto puso el "Chan" en su nombre- eres una chica maravillosa e increíble que he conocido en mi vida. En estos días que me quede en el palacio pude conocerte bien, pero… -de pronto la alegría de Shion se fue cuando escucho ese "pero", y eso le decía que no era nada bueno- creo que lo mejor es que…

-No lo digas. Entiendo que tú ya tengas a otra persona en tu corazón –dijo la sacerdotisa con mucho dolor creyendo que Naruto tenía otra mujer- espero que sean muy felices juntos –dicho eso, Shion dio media vuelta para que el rubio no la viera llorar- _"me parece que no uno siempre tiene lo que más desea"_ -pensaba ella llevándose una mano a su corazón. De pronto la rubia sintió un par de brazos que la rodeaban para ver detrás de ella a Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente-.

-Shion-chan, no mal entiendas mis palabras. Lo que yo quise decir era que no podía cumplir mi promesa sin antes preguntarte una cosa -dijo el rubio logrando que la sacerdotisa le prestara atención, el Uzumaki tomando las manos de la chica- ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

-E…E… ¿¡EEEEEHHHH!? –Shion no se esperaba tal propuesta que le hizo Naruto mientras su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí brillante- ¿¡N-N-N-NOVIA!?

-Shion-chan ¿deseas ser mi novia y futura señora Uzumaki? –Volvió a preguntar Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-¡EEEEEEEK! ¡GAH…FFFFF…KAH…NNNNN-EEEEEEEK! –La pobre de Shion comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido porque aún no podía asimilar de que su Naruto le pidiera ser su novia-.

-Shion-chan ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Naruto preocupado por su chica-.

-¡Naru…fffff…guh…eeeeeee! –Shion seguía diciendo incoherencia hasta que se abofeteo a sí misma para que despertara- ¡p-p-perdón, e-es que n-no me e-esperaba e-esto! –Se disculpó la chica por su recién comportamiento-.

-Gracias a Kami, me preocupaste cuando quedaste en shock -dijo Naruto mas aliviado- bueno, que respondas, Shion-chan ¿Quieres…ser mi novia? -Pregunto el rubio mirando a la sacerdotisa-.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿D-De verdad quieres… que yo sea tu novia? –pregunto Shion mirando esos profundo y llamativos ojos azules del rubio-.

-Claro que sí. Tu eres diferente a las demás chicas, tú me buscas porque te gusta como soy, las otras chicas solo buscan ser la novia del héroe de la cuarta guerra -Explicó Naruto- el tiempo que pasamos juntos pude darme cuenta que actuabas distinto que las demás, pues me seguías tratando como el Naruto que conociste hace años -Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Shion-.

-…Naruto-kun –decía la rubia conmovida con las palabras, sin perder tiempo abrazo con mucho amor a su amado-.

-Entonces, ¿esto es un sí o un no? –pregunto Naruto, y como respuesta, Shion se acercó a él para besarlo apasionadamente. El beso duro varios segundos para que ambos se separaban y sonreír- creo que es un sí.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, me has hecho la mujer –decía Shion que volvió a abrazar a Naruto y llorar de alegría- no sabes cuantas veces soñé con este momento.

-Creo que este sería nuestro regalo de navidad, tu y yo juntos Shion-chan -decía el rubio mientras la rubia parecía una luz roja de navidad a todo lo que daba asentía con la cabeza para luego besar con mucha pasión a su rubio que tanto ama-.

Aquel beso lleno era la demostración de amor que ambos rubios tenían entre si y el cual sello sus vidas para siempre, el beso duro casi un minuto para que la recién pareja se separe para recuperar el aliento para luego juntar sus frente sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro, esa noche del 24 de Diciembre fue especial para ellos ya que encontraron la felicidad que tanto querían, y para Naruto, el por fin pudo encontrar lo que tanto deseo, una mujer que en verdad lo amaba con todo su corazón.

Epílogo

En el palacio del País de los Demonios se llevaba a cabo un muy importante evento, se trata del onceavo cumpleaños de la hija de la Daimyō del país y del héroe de la cuarta guerra, Nozomi Uzumaki, una niña que se parecía por completo a su madre, pero en lo que se trataba a su carácter, simplemente era una calca de su padre pues todos los guardias tenían un gran temor cuando esos ojos brillaban y aquella sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. A pesar de las travesuras de la joven Uzumaki, ella pudo adquirir los poderes de su madre para ser la nueva sacerdotisa del país, una con un gran talento que superaba al de Shion, quizás se deba que ella sea una Uzumaki como Naruto mejoro sus habilidades. La fiesta de cumpleaños de la joven Uzumaki se encontraban invitados algunas personas de Konoha, estaban Sasuke y su esposa Hinata Uchiha junto con su hijo Itachi de 8 años que jugaba con Nozomi a ser héroes como sus padres, también estaban el Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake que le trajo unos regalos a la niña, Tsunade estaba más que feliz de ver de nuevo a su "nieta" mientras que Shizune le tomaba unas fotos como recuerdo. Mientras los niños jugaban a ser los héroes, los adultos se reunieron para hablar de los buenos momentos que han pasado ahora que la paz reinaba en el mundo.

-Kakashi-sensei, cuénteme como van las cosas en Konoha, ¿Qué ha sido de los demás desde que me fui? –Pregunto Naruto mirando a su antiguo sensei mientras este volteaba a ver al rubio para después sonreír mientras entre sus ropas sacaba aquel típico libro naranja que tanto le gustaba-.

-Bueno, por donde comienzo… -Menciono el peliplateado buscando una buena forma de comenzar- bueno, Shikamaru y Temari se casaron hace un año, la boda se llevó a cabo en Suna, después de que despedí a Koharu y Homura y les ofrecí el puesto de consejeros a Shikamaru y Sasuke, ahora ambos son mis consejeros más leales –el Uzumaki sonrió sabiendo que fue una gran decisión, así el consejo civil perdería todo el poder que tenía ahora que Sasuke y Shikamaru están a cargo- el resto de tus amigos ya han comenzado sus propias familias, Chōji está felizmente casado con la Kunoichi de Kumo Karui, Ino y Sai tendrán su segundo hijo, Shino y Kiba conocieron a unas lindas chicas de Kirigakure mientras que Rock Lee y Tenten recién contrajeron matrimonio y son la segunda pareja más conocida desde Anko e Iruka –termino de explicar Kakashi con una de sus típicas sonrisas- por cierto, ¿no has pensado en seguir el trabajo de Jiraiya-sama? –eso causo que tanto Naruto como Shion se pongan rojos- Pienso que alguien como tú que paso tanto tiempo con Jiraiya-ama sepa escribir obras tan… -en ese momento el libro naranja en su mano desapareció de la nada-.

-Kakashi Hatake, ¿Que te he dicho de leer estos libros de porquería? -cuestiono nada más y nada menos que Kurenai quien en ese momento llevaba un vestido de gala color rojo que hacia resaltar su figura que aun después de haber dado a luz lucia seguía luciendo hermosa-.

-¿Kurenai-sensei? Vaya, que sorpresa verla aquí, escuche que Kakashi-sensei trajo a un invitado pero nunca menciono quien era –saludo Naruto que en verdad no se esperaba a la pelinegra. Kurenai le sonrió para luego mirar al Hokage que se puso muy tenso ante aquella mirada-.

-Kakashi, ¿no te advertí que si te encontraba leyendo estas cosas te iba a mandar a dormir al sofá? -Cuestionó Kurenai al Hokage dejando confundido a los dos Uzumakis-.

-Quien diría que Hokage-sama le tuviera tanto miedo a una Kunoichi fuera de servicio, ¡jajajaja! –Se burló Naruto de su maestro-.

-¡Naruto-kun! esa no es forma de hablarle al Hokage –le corrigió Shion que le pellizcaba una mejilla a su esposo- lo lamento mucho, Kakashi-sama. A pesar que mi esposo cambio, sigue siendo el mismo despistado de siempre –se disculpó la ex-sacerdotisa que continuaba pellizcando a su rubio-.

-No es necesario que se disculpe, después de todo, ella es la que manda en mi casa –dijo Kakashi nervioso y que dejo confusos a los dos Uzumaki- Kurenai y yo nos casamos hace un año que te fuiste de la aldea.

-¿¡EEEEEHHH!? ¿¡KAKASHI-SENSEI SE CASO CON KURENAI-SENSEI!? –grito Naruto con los ojos platos, nunca se esperó que una mujer como Kurenai se casara con alguien tan raro y que se demore tres horas en llegar a una reunión se casara con Kurenai, una mujer derecha y noble- ¡COMO ES QUE USTEDES TERMINARON CASÁNDOSE! –Quiso saber porque no se esperaba que dos personas tan opuestas sean marido y mujer-.

-Créeme que yo también quede impactado cuando recibí la invitación para la boda –respondió Sasuke, él tampoco podía creer que su sensei se casó con la maestra del Equipo 8. La verdad, toda Konoha estaba patas arribas cuando la noticia se divago-.

-Es tan simple como ustedes creen chicos, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen –aclaro la esposa del Rokudaime- Mirai-chan fue quien se sintió más interesada en su nuevo papi, el cariño de Kakashi por mi niña creció y antes de darme cuenta, ya estábamos teniendo nuestra primera cita –finalizo ella con una sonrisa-.

-Que se puede decir, el amor hace que un hombre haga cosas que son muy locas, pero en mi caso, valió la pena cada segundo –declaro Kakashi mas que feliz al tener una familia al lado una gran mujer como Kurenai-.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke apoyaron a su maestro, ambos eran felices con las mujeres que tanto amaban junto con la familia que siempre quisieron tener. Sasuke encontró la felicidad al lado de Hinata que la ayudo a superar todo el odio que tenía, y Shion abrió su corazón a Naruto que tan solo buscaba a una mujer que lo quería por ser el mismo. Luego los dos hombres observaron cómo sus hijos continuaban con sus juegos hasta que sucedió algo que sorprendidos a todos, y eso era que Itachi le dio un pequeño a Nozomi en la mejilla. La mayoría de los presentes les pareció una linda escena excepto a los dos de los niños no les pareció lo mismo.

-¡Oi, Teme! ¡Dile al mocoso de tu hijo que se controle de estar besando a mi princesita! –Ordeno Naruto a su amigo de mala gana-.

-¡La culpa no es de Itachi, es de tu hija que se la da de coqueta con los chicos! –Reclamo el Uchiha molesto de que culpen a su hijo-.

-¡Pues Itachi salió igual al padre cuando estábamos en la academia! –Remarco el rubio el pasado cuando Sasuke llamaba la atención de todas las chicas-.

-¡Mira quién habla ahora! ¡Tu esposa me conto lo que paso hace tiempo cuando comenzaste a vivir en el castillo y como todas las mujeres y sirvientas no te quitaban el ojo de encima! –ahora Sasuke fue el que contrataco para que el Uzumaki se ponga nervioso-.

Al recordar como todas las mujeres del palacio querían un pedazo de él, por suerte Shion las aparto cuando volvió a amenazarlas con descontarle el 80% de su sueldo, cosa que funciono de maravilla porque ninguna de las sirvientas volvió a acercarse a su esposo con intenciones de coquetearlo. Mientras los dos miembros del Equipo 7 discutían, Shion soltó un largo suspiro y Hinata se reía de forma nerviosa por la actitud de su esposo y la de Naruto, al Rokudaime le trajo buenos recuerdos del viejo Equipo 7, y Tsunade gruñía porque esos dos no cambiaban para nada mientras que Shizune tomo una foto de ese momento, donde todos eran felices como una gran familia.

Fin.


End file.
